dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jaeha
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for joining! I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- D-day (Talk) 17:40, 18 September 2012 Black Tuesday I have the time to write now, sadly, because I am combat ineffective. I am wounded. My sister is wounded. Many of my friends are wounded. One of my squadmates is reportedly dead. Without any euphemisms it's war here. Kyiv is blocked from all sides, airports, highways and railroads are blocked. The internet is one of the few ways of communication right now, and even here we are experiencing troubles, so I try to reach out at least somehow. The morning was promising, as changes to the constitution were on hearing in the parliament. Tens of thousands of people marched peacefully to support the opposition, but police opened fire first. Then fighting broke up on the streets, we were holding the line and launched efficient counter-attacks, but eventually we, scarcely armed, were badly outgunned. They started to use live ammunition. Unfortunately , we couldn't sustain the panic and were forced to flee. It was a massacre. No euphemisms, again. The outer barricades only lasted so much, before we lost our ground and were pushed back to the Maidan, the central square. It's our last stand. Casualties are mounting every ten minutes or so. Currently there are 20 dead who are reported, in reality there are many more. The number of wounded is well over a thousand, and I'd say a third of them are injured badly. The government uses not only Berkut riot police, but also hired thugs, convicted or pending criminals, armed with traumatic and combat weapons. On the other hand, the official report states 7 policemen dead and 139 wounded, 5 in coma. Load of bullshit in my opinion, but they did lose one of the vehicles. The atrocities they committed are hard to describe, really. I thought I saw enough shit in my life, especially for the last three months, but this... Live ammunition fired in the backs of fleeing civilians - women, children, the elderly. We kinda got used to them taping nails and rocks to grenades and firing those in the crowd, but those were against prepared people, with shields, body armor etc. You can imagine what this kind of shrapnel does to people, who were unprepared, who gathered there simply because it was their constitutional right. The reason I am writing this is because, let's be honest, I am grasping straws. We all kinda do right now. Look, people listen to you. People right here, on this very website, for example. Spread the word, please. If you have the time, write a blog or something, or just say it on the chat, just let them know. Let the world remember that Ukraine chose to die standing, rather than living on her knees. Sorry for not being too creative, the head trauma kinda impedes. I'm copypasting this message to you and several other people. -Algol- (talk) 02:43, February 19, 2014 (UTC)